


Awkward Encounters of the Embarrassing Kind

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College Setting, Drinking, F/M, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, They share a dorm room at some point, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: After a series of odd encounters with Brian, you soon become close friends. But when events take an unprecedented turn and Brian agrees to pose as your date, are the feelings all just for show? Or could you really be falling for him?





	1. Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent story, once again. I'd like to take a moment to remind y'all I am everything but perfect, so please keep that in mind. And as always, sorry. 
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, I was inspired by some prompts and threw them all in a blender

It was about a week into the spring semester when Mary found out the college was having a health seminar. Usually, you would skip out on any activity that meant you had to leave your dorm and socialize, but the school was offering extra credit to those who participated and lord knows you needed all the credit you could get. That’s how you ended up spending your Saturday morning in a packed room, talking about the many dangers of unprotected sex, among other things. The whole thing wasn’t that bad, but the fact that you had to get up so early on your day off didn’t put you in a good mood. Mary knew this, as you sat moping through the whole seminar. It was almost over when she nudged you.

“I bet you won't take thirty of those free condoms.” There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she pointedly looked over at the exit door, where there was a big bowl full of condoms. You couldn’t remember when this game started between the two of you, but whenever something got boring, you’d always bet the other to do something stupid. It was just a harmless game to pass the time, that is ‘till she started keeping points. She was right, there was no way you would take that many, let alone one, but there was also no way you were going to give her the satisfaction of winning. So when the seminar ended and everyone got up to leave, you did. You walked over to the giant bowl of condoms and grabbed as many as you could, giving the old woman standing there a shy smile, before booking it out of the room. “Oh my God! I didn’t think you were going to actually do it!” Mary said once she caught up with you outside. She was hunched over laughing and students were giving you questioning looks. “How many did you manage to grab?” You looked through the stack you had shoved in your book bag.

“Um…34”

“Looks like someone earned extra points!” Walking over to you, Mary grabbed a few. “I’ll see you later, I’m going to go hang out with Freddie.” With a wink, she turned around to leave.

“Just remember,” You shouted at her as she walked away. “Wrap it before you tap it!” 

You made your way back to your dorm, having nothing planned for the rest of the day, you wanted to get a nap in before you had to start tackling homework. But as you walked through the lobby, you tripped and all of the contents in your bag went spilling onto the floor. Your eyes quickly scanned the lobby as you got up, hoping no one seen you fall. You thought you were alone until you heard the ding of the elevator. Straight ahead of you, a man had stepped onto the elevator a moment ago, witnessing everything. Your eyes widened as you followed his amused gaze to the scattered condoms on the floor, but before you could even attempt to explain yourself, the doors closed.

~

“Oh, God! It was so embarrassing!” You paced the dorm as Mary sat on her bed, laughing. “If I ever see that man again, I’ll die.” Flinging yourself onto your bed, you let out a groan.

“Come on y/n, it’s not that bad. Besides, who cares? You’ve never been embarrassed about your sex life before, why start now?” She had a point.

“Fine. You’re right, but I never want to see him again.” You sat up to look at her. “Do you think that maybe he wouldn’t recognize me?”

“Not likely, it’s too funny to forget, but this campus is big, I’m sure you won’t run into him again. I mean, what are the chances?”

~

A couple of months had passed by since the condom incident and you had yet to run into elevator man. Foolishly you thought you had averted the whole situation of ever seeing him again, but the actual chances of you running into him again were much higher than you thought. Since Freddie’s roommate was out of town for the weekend, Mary had spent it at Freddie’s. His roommate rarely left the dorm, so they took every opportunity they could to spend time alone. That’s why, on a Sunday morning, you found yourself searching for Fred’s dorm. She and you had plans for the rest of the day, so you agreed to pick her up. When you finally found his dorm, you knocked on the door. A minute went by, no answer. You knocked again, harder this time. There was a crash followed by a loud groan before the door swung open.

“Hello?” Elevator man stood in nothing but his boxers as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stifle a yawn. By the expression that graced his face, you could tell he immediately recognized you. You felt your cheeks begin to burn as your mind began combing through all of your past mistakes, wondering what you must have done to deserve this.

“Um…” The door next to his opened and Freddie stuck his head out.

“No love, 227, not 229.” You gave elevator man a sheepish grin.

“Terribly sorry to wake you.” Before he could say anything, you quickly turned away, disappearing into Fred’s room.

~

As you sat across from Mary and Freddie in a small diner, you banged your head against the table. “Oh come now, darling. It’s really not that bad.”

“I could have at least explained the condoms,” You groaned. “But instead I just ran away and made it worse.” Mary placed her hand on top of yours.

“Honey, we can all be a little awkward sometimes. I’m sure he just finds it endearing.”

“Besides,” Freddie took a sip of his drink. “If you really want to explain your odd behavior, you know where he lives.” He said with a cheeky smile.”

“The next time I’m picking you up, you have to come down, I’m not going in that building again.” Mary rolled her eyes.

“The more you blow this out of proportion, the more awkward it’s going to get. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, it is what I want. I want to drown in my bad decisions and avoid my problems.”

~

“Come on, David! There’s another party this way!” Pulling on his sleeve, you start to walk towards the noise, but he quickly pulled you back to him.

“No, no y/n. You’ve had enough, I’m taking you back to your dorm.” David and you had gone on a few dates. You hadn’t noticed him at first, but after he asked you out after class one day, your feelings began to grow. Ok, maybe you didn’t find him _that_ attractive, but he looked fine, he was smart and could be funny at times. Completely different from the guys you usually dated.

“Ooo, ok.” The suggestive smile you gave him wasn’t returned. Letting out a sigh, you began to walk again. He _was_ right, you had had a lot to drink, and without his help, you would have had a hard time getting home. The reason he didn’t flirt back must have been because you weren’t in the right state of mind and he didn’t want to take advantage of you, you were sure of it. A minute later, something compelled you to look up, and as you did you noticed a man on a balcony. He was leaning against the railing, with his head propped up by his hand, when he looked down at you, almost as if he could feel your eyes on him. You gasped, recognizing that mop of hair.

“Elevator man!” You pulled away from David, successfully this time. “Or should I say, Romeo? Wait, no…you’re my Juliet, _I’m_ your Romeo!” He began to laugh as David tried to pull you away again, you just swatted him. “See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!” You drunkenly shouted as you made a poor attempt to act. Eagerly, you waited for his response. After a second of silence, your heart drops and Davids attempts at moving you start to work.

“Ay me!” He shouts back and your eyes snap back to his.

“She speaks:” Moving closer to the balcony, you were too wrapped up in your impromptu performance to see how agitated David was getting. “O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto” You pause for a moment, trying to remember the words. “The white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air!” A few people had stopped to watch the two of you, confused yet entertained all the same. You held your breath as you anticipated his words.

“O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?” He recites dramatically, slurring his words. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!” A Squeal of delight escaped you as he said those famous lines, but your enjoyment is short lived. David, finally having enough, grabs hold of your arm and starts walking again, dragging you away from elevator man. The rest of the walk back is silent, and when he dropped you off at your door, he didn’t kiss you goodbye.

~

“Are you really broken up about it or is this leftover heartache?” Mary questioned as she placed a coffee cup in front of you. After your beautiful rendition of Romeo and Juliet, David decided maybe you weren’t the one for him. _Prick_. You were pretty drunk that night, but sadly not enough to forget what had happened. “I thought he was just supposed to be a rebound. Besides, he wasn’t really your type.”

“I know, you’re right. I just wanted someone different, you know? I’m so used to getting treated like shit, I just want a nice guy for once. Someone clever, but not an asshole about it. Who’s funny, but not a complete child. Someone who’s considerate and caring, but not clingy.” Mary snorted.

“Don’t we all?”

“You’ve got Freddie.”

“He can be clingy, trust me. Not to mention, it’s a bit unrealistic.” You shrugged.

“It’s nice to dream.”


	2. A Kick Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm It's short, sorry. I'd say I'll try to make them longer, but that's not going to happen. I have nothing to say

It had been a week since David basically dumped you, but that wasn’t really what had you so upset. In truth, you were still broken up over someone else. It was something you never wanted to admit, but when Oliver walked away that night, he took your heart with him. Dating since then hadn’t been the same and you found yourself in a rut. On top of all this, you were pretty sure you were failing one of your classes, but it wasn’t entirely your fault, the professor was a total ass. This particular class ended a few minutes ago and you had gotten a low score on a recent quiz, you were screwed. With only a couple of months left in the school year, you had little time to fix your mistakes. To say you were having a breakdown would be putting it lightly, as you were now kicking the shit out of someone's car tire and screaming profanities. A wave of red hot anger that consumed you manifested into tears that streaked down your face, causing your mascara to run. Caught up in your actions, you didn’t notice the elevator man walk up to you until he cleared his throat. Your eyes shot up in time to see an amused look on his face. _What is his name?_ Distracted by the new audience, you didn’t realize you were still kicking and before you knew it, your foot got caught in-between the tire and the car, causing you to lose your balance. The hard concrete greeted you, knocking the wind out of your lungs. A throbbing pain shot through your ankle and if you weren’t having a breakdown before, you sure as hell are having one now. The tears that you were shedding a moment ago rapidly turned into laughter as you laid there. 

“Can we ever have normal encounters or is this just our thing?” The man asked, looking down at you for a second before sticking out his hand. Your laughter quickly subsided and you grabbed a hold of his hand as he hoisted you up. Once upright, you didn’t put any weight on your foot out of fear.

“I thought you enjoyed our quirky meet-cutes?” The smile that grew on his face as he raised his eyebrows caused you to blush. Looking down bashfully, you dusted yourself off.

“How’s your ankle?” He questioned, noticing you had still yet to fully stand on it. As you feared, the moment you did, pain shot up your leg in protest causing you to groan. You really didn’t need this right now.

“Oh, I think it’s fine.” Giving him your best fake smile, you lied. He didn’t believe you for a second.

“Really? Because from here it doesn’t look so good. Here, let me take you to the nurse.” You wanted to protest his offer, but you were pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to walk without a shoulder to lean on. He waited for your nod of approval before wrapping his arm around your waist. You slung one of yours around his shoulder and started to make your way slowly to the nurse's office. After a minute of slow limping, he gave up and let out a sigh, stopping you both. “Alright, this is going to take too long.” You opened your mouth to tell him you were capable of getting there on your own, but instead, you let out a yelp as he picked you up bridal-style.

“What are you doing?!”

“Well, I can’t just let you limp all the way there,” Giving you a cheeky smile, he began to walk again and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were both silent for a moment. “So, are you going to tell me why were you kicking the crap out of my car?”

“Oh, my God! That was your car?” One of your hands flew to cover your face in embarrassment.

“You didn’t know?”

“No!” He laughed deeply and it vibrated through you. “I just got out of class and I’m pretty sure I’m failing it.”

“Which class?”

“It’s just intro to World History, with Professor Hansen.” He hummed knowingly.

“No wonder you’re kicking random tires, that guy is a total prick.” Your face lit up.

“Right?!” But before you could finish the conversation, you arrived at the nurse's office.

Luckily your ankle was just swollen. The nurse said it was a grade one ankle sprain, the only thing you could do was ice it and wait for the swelling to go down. Which could take some time, but it just so happened to be the last day of school before spring break. Whether that was good or bad timing was up for debate, but at least you wouldn’t have to limp with crutches to class for the next seven days.

“Do you need a ride to your dorm?” You almost turned him down, but you realized you couldn’t drive with your ankle all fucked up.

“That would be really nice, thank you. I just need to drop my car keys off with a friend first.”

~

“Here you go.” He said, placing a wrapped bag of ice on your swollen ankle causing you to hiss.

“Thanks.” After he had carried your bag for you up to your dorm, he went to get you a bucket of ice to put in your freezer. Now that you were situated, he turned to leave, but stopped to look back.

“You know,” He said, walking over to you. “I had Professor Hansen’s class last semester. It’s definitely not an easy class, you’re not alone.” Looking down at you for a second, he contemplated his next words. “I could help you, if you want. I know how he grades.”

“Really!? You would do that?” The excitement in your voice matched the smile growing on your lips.

“I mean, sure. I had no plans for this week, and I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere. I could come over and tutor you.”

“That would be amazing!”

“Then it’s settled.” A smile spread across his face. “We can start tomorrow, at noon?” You eagerly nodded your head.

“Sounds perfect.” He was almost out the door when you shouted. “Wait! What’s your name?” Walking back into the room again, he laughed and stuck his hand out.

“It’s Brian.” You shook his hand.

“Hello Brian, I’m y/n.”

“Hello y/n, it’s nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I am too tired to finish this sente-


	3. What Are Friends For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little worms, sorry for any mistakes or odd word formations. I don;t know

 

“So elevator man’s name is Brian and he’s agreed to spend his spring break tutoring you?” As you sat at your desk, ankle propped up with a bag of ice, Mary frantically paced the room, tossing things in a bag. Freddie was going to be here in fifteen minutes to begin the hour drive down to Brighton and Mary had just started to pack.

“Yup,” Stopping abruptly, she turned to look at you.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Her lips pressed into a stiff line as she wrung her hands. “I don’t want to leave you here all alone.” Rolling your eyes half-heartedly, you scoffed.

“I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.” A faint laugh escaped her.

“I don’t know about that, you can act like such a big baby when you're hurt.” You crossed your arms, pouting

“I do not!”

“Oh, please!” She waved you off. “Don’t get me started on how demanding you can be and are you sure you’re fine with us taking your car?”

“Yes, I’m sure. We’ve got plenty of food in the fridge to last me, and I can’t drive anyway so you might as well take it. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” You gave her a reassuring smile and she began to pack again.

“If you say so.” A few moments later, Freddie was knocking at your door. Before leaving, Mary gave you a hug and Fred gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Ok love, we’re off.”

“You crazy kids be safe now!” You called out mockingly.

“You too, have fun ‘tutoring’.” She gave you a suggestive look and they were gone.

~

After they left you decided to get a head start on your studies and it didn’t take long for you to become overwhelmed. A record spun, loudly playing The Beatles as you sat hunched over your desk with your forehead resting on a textbook. That's why when Brian showed up at exactly twelve o’clock, you didn’t notice. Your door was wide open when he arrived, slightly ducking into the room before leaning against the doorframe. He was about to speak when you started obnoxiously singing along with the music, your voice muffled. _“Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out! Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out now!”_ Your voice was low, as you belted out a half-assed impression. A hand flew up to his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh. _“She was a day tripper! One way ticket, yeah! It took me so long to find out, and I found out!”_ You started banging your forehead against the textbook along with the beat.

“I said I could tutor you, but I’m not a miracle worker. If you give yourself brain damage, I can’t help you.” You shot up, eyes wide as a piece of paper stuck to your face.

“Well, then you should get going,” You huffed, causing the paper to fall. “I’ve long passed being helped, I need a magic man.” Laughing, he stepped further into the room and sat down at Mary’s desk.

“Shall we get started?”

“Lets”

~

The hours ticked by and soon it was getting pretty late. Out of nowhere, your stomach growled causing him to chuckle. “Do you want to go get something to eat? I think we could use a break, stretch our legs.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” You giggled.

The night air was nippy now that the sun had gone down, thankfully the cafe you were headed to wasn’t far. After placing your orders, you sat down, impatiently tapping your foot as the aromas from the food drove your hunger.

“Thank you again, for helping me out this week. You probably have better things to do.” Glancing down at his hands, he smiled.

“Actually I don’t, this is all I have going on at the moment. I was just going to work on some music this week. Honestly, I should be thanking you for giving me a reason to go out.” You couldn’t help but notice the small blush that dusted his cheeks.

“You write music?”

“Um, yeah. I write songs and play the guitar. I’m actually in a band called Smile.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve heard some buzz about you guys, people say you’re pretty good.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“You should come to see us play sometime.”

“I’d love that!”

“Really?”

“Of course I would. What are friends for?” Just then, the waitress brought your food, waiting no time, you dug in. You began to laugh after a few minutes of silence, noticing you had nearly devoured half your plate already. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Anyways, when’s your next gig?”

“I believe we’re playing at a pub not too far from here, next Saturday.”

“Alright, it’s settled. I’ll be there.”

~

You both agreed to call it a night, but accepted Brian’s offer to walk you back to your dorm. Taking a long way back, you both found yourself soaking in the night sky as you slowly strolled along. “Aren’t the stars so breathtaking?” You wondered out loud.

“Yes, yes they are.” Your gaze fell from the sky to Brian’s face. He was still enthralled in the view, not noticing your eyes on him. Seeing him so captivated caused you to smile for a second before embarrassment filled you.

“Oh, my God!” His eyes met yours as his brows furrowed. “I never apologized for kicking your car. I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what came over me.” You buried your face in your hands.

“It’s alright.” He laughed, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “You didn’t do any damage if anything my car did more damage to you. Just remind me to never piss you off.” You couldn’t help but laugh with him.

~

“Do you have enough ice?” He asked once you got to your door.

“Yeah, I should be alright.” You smiled up at him. “Thanks for walking me back.”

“Of course, what are friends for?” A small smile grew as he repeated the same words you spoke to him earlier. “Ok, I’ll head out then. Same time tomorrow?”

“Works for me.”

“Goodnight, y/n.”

“Goodnight, Brian.”

~

As the days went on, Brian managed to teach you much more than the professor had and you were eternally grateful. You told him so many times, and this Friday night wasn’t any different. “If I’ve helped you out so much, why do I sense something is still bothering you?”

“What?” You tilted your head, looking at him from across the room where he had been sitting for the past hour and a half.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Brian held up his hands. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to. But you must admit, there is something else on your mind, there has been for a while.” Crossing your arms, you sat up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He let out a sigh.

“Fine, but you’re still angry. You’re stressed about something,” You started gnawing at your lip. “And I was just going to say, I know a way you can get it all out.” As soon as the words left his mouth, your eyebrows shot up and he began retracting his words. “No! No, not like that! That is not what I meant. There’s a place I like to go when I’m stressed or upset over something.”

“Where?”

“It’s a secret, but I can take you if you want. But then you’d have to admit something _is_ , in fact, upsetting you.”

“I’m not upset about anything.” You lied.

“Alright then.” Brian narrowed his eyes before looking back down at his own work. Still chewing on your lip, you huffed. _How did he know? How did he know something was bothering you?_ You found his perception both annoying and endearing. The truth is, though this week had been a nice distraction from your social life, you still found yourself thinking about Oliver and the anger you still held onto. It was eating you alive.

“Fine,” You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in defeat after ten minutes of contemplating silence. Brian’s head shot up. “You’re right! I am deeply upset and terribly angry. Does that make you happy?” 

“Not particularly, no.” Standing up, he grabbed your coat and handed it to you before grabbing his own. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Complying, you slipped on your jacket, grabbed your crutches and locked your door.

“It’s a surprise.” You followed him out of the building towards his car.

“You know, I have a sinking suspicion you’re going to murder me tonight, but at this point at least it would mean I wouldn’t have to worry about passing this fucking class.” He chuckled, opening the car door for you.

“I am not trying to kill you.”

“Ah, but see that is exactly what a killer would say.” You shrugged. “Do you see my predicament?” Against your better judgment, you go along with it, letting him drive you both far out of town. You absentmindedly start fiddling with your necklace as you watch the scenery around you change. It feels like you’re in the middle of nowhere and you’re pretty sure he’s going to chop you up into bits. Soon he stops the car on the side of the road.

“Here we are. It’s just down that dirt path.” Your eyes widen.

“Oh, God. You really are going to kill me.”

“No! Would you stop that, I’m not going to kill you. You’ll see.” Getting out, he opens your door for you. Brian leads the way down the dirt path and soon you're both standing in a clearing. “Do you see the stars, they’re so much brighter out here,” Looking up, you’re blown away by how many constellations you can see. “But that’s not the main attraction.” You furrow your brows, giving him a confused look. “You can yell as loud as you want to out here and no one will hear you.” He said with a smile, causing you to laugh nervously.

“Ok, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, no. You’re right, I heard it that time. Sorry.” He apologized, scratching the back of his neck. “Try it.”

“What? Screaming?”

“Yeah.” You open your mouth but quickly shut it. “Have you ever just let it out before? I mean really gave it a go and screamed?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“It’s really relieving, watch.” He promptly shouts into the night, throwing his head back, giving it all he’s got. Looking down at you, he raised an eyebrow. “Your turn.” Before you could second guess yourself, you yell as loudly as you could, squeezing your eyes shut ‘till all the air depleted from your lungs. “Oh, I think you can do better than that.” Laughing, you let out another scream, this one more powerful than the last. “Doesn’t it feel great?”

“Yeah.” You reply breathlessly.

“Now, instead of senseless shouting, yell something out.” He didn’t have to tell you twice before you started shouting profanities into the darkness. Soon you were both shouting nonsense as your words bounced off the trees around you. You yelled until all your anger bubbled over, leaving you giggling as an invisible weight lifted off you. “Do you feel any better?” He laughed.

“Yes, I feel so much better. Thanks, Brian.” Walking over to you, he ruffled your hair before wrapping his arm around your shoulder, leading you back to the car.

“Of course, what are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do romantic gestures or situations also come off as creepy like 75% of the time? Or is it just me? Was Brian being nice, or was he being sketchy as fuck? "Yes...here is my secret special spot I like to go to sometimes to scream." He's usually so soft-spoken, it's funny to think of him just yelling.


	4. End's and Beginning's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to title this chapter as

Saturday arrived early. As the morning light blinded you, you groaned, shoving your face in your pillow. Brian was going to be here in a few hours, it was the last day of hardcore studying and for some reason, you were disappointed. Soon the halls would come alive again, the noise would be back and you’d be reminded of what you were avoiding. Somehow it was easy to forget your loneliness in the quiet, but you never felt more isolated than when you were surrounded by people. Oliver and you had broken up almost a year ago, but the fact that you hadn’t been serious with anyone since was worrying you. Brian’s presence seemed to help, when he was around you could easily just let go and forget everything. You were grateful for last night, you needed to let off some steam and when he dropped you off, he didn’t ask you any more questions. But you knew his patience wouldn’t last long and he’d want to know what was bothering you. Suddenly your door busted open causing you to shriek.

“Good morning!” Brian announced as he strolled into your room, sitting at your desk. “You should really lock your door.”

“You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?!” You hurled a pillow, hitting him square in the face. “It’s only ten o’clock!”

“I figured we could get breakfast,” He shrugged, tossing the pillow back at you. “And have a chat.” _Of course._ You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Give me ten.”

~

You hoped if you just continued to stuff your face, he wouldn’t be able to ask you any questions, but that just resulted in you running out of food. “I assume you wanted to know why I was upset.” He shot you an overdramatic, perplexed look.

“What? No, not at all.” Brian’s tone was sarcastic. Setting his fork down, he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and placed it on the table. “I was just going to ask for your opinion on a few songs I’ve been writing,” Leaning towards you, he propped his chin up and gave you an easy smile. “But if you want to talk about it, I want you to know, I’m always here to listen.” Eyes cast down, you began to play with the hem of your shirt.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“It’s not nothing if it upsets you.”

“Well, I just feel like I should be over it by now.” You swallowed the lump in your throat, looking up at him. “I’ll skip the details, but almost a year ago my ex and I broke up and I still haven’t really been with anyone since. Meanwhile, he starts dating a girl the minute after we broke up and they’re still going together. I haven’t really been successful with dates, let alone a serious relationship since then, and I guess it’s been bothering me.” Trailing off, you didn’t really know how to articulate your feelings.

“What about that guy I saw you with?” You furrowed your brows. “The one that was pulling you away that night you recited Shakespeare to me.”

“Oh, Vanilla David.”

“…Vanilla David?”

“That’s what Freddie calls him.” You giggled. “He broke it off with me because I was “too much” for him, so Fred started referring to him as “Vanilla David”. In all honesty, he was kind of dull, he never really wanted to go out or do anything fun. I guess he wasn’t really my type.”

“So, why did you go out with him?”

“Because I thought maybe I needed to date someone different, and I like vanilla, just maybe not every day. And because he asked so nicely.” A smile tugged at Brian’s lips.

“Is that all it takes? Just ask a girl nicely?” You shrugged.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, I’ve seen you around, but you’re always alone.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose I am. I was in a serious relationship, but it ended about a year and a half ago. We kind of just started to grow apart, you know?” Nodding, you took a sip of your drink. “I’ve had flings here and there, but between school, work, and my band I haven’t really been looking for anything serious.”

“I can understand that.” You were both silent for a moment as you finished breakfast and started walking back.

“But why are you upset? I mean, being in a relationship is nice, but you strike me as someone who’s perfectly fine being independent.” Looking at you, his eyes questioned yours as if they were desperate to decipher you.

“You’re not wrong, I do relish my time alone, but I guess the way things ended left a bad taste in my mouth. Now anytime I try to connect with someone, I just feel like my hearts not in it, like something’s wrong with me.” He hummed as if he understood, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer to him.

“My friend, I can assure you nothing is wrong with you, you just need more time to heal. It’s clear whatever happened is still causing you distress, everyone recovers at different rates,” He reached up to ruffle your hair. “And when you find the right person, I’m sure your heart will return to you.”

~

The pub was packed with college students as you and Mary pushed your way to the front of the stage. It had been a week since you last saw Brian, even though your friendship was new, it felt wrong to go this long without seeing him. “Here you go, darlings.” Freddie appeared at Mary’s side, handing you both drinks. “Now, who are we here to see again?”

“Their called ‘Smile’!” You replied over the loud chatter.

“Brian’s band.” Mary gave Freddie a knowing look.

“Oh,” A sly smile tugged at his lips as he winked at you. “I see.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, we’re just friends.” Mary opened her mouth to say something, but the band walked out on stage before she could.

“Hello, everybody! I’m Brian, this is Tim,” Tim gave the audience a small wave before messing with his bass. “And that’s Roger.” The blond behind the drums gave the crowd a cheeky smile as a girl shouted out his name. As soon as they started playing, you were enamored. You tried to give the band your undivided attention, but your eyes kept wondering to Brian, mesmerized by his hands as they so easily glided along the neck of his guitar. With a blink of an eye, their set was over. Brian had told you to meet them by their van after the show, so the three of you made your way out of the pub.

“They were good, they were really good.” Freddie hadn’t shut up about the band since they finished. “I mean, they could use me, of course.”

“They already have a lead singer, Fred.” The three of you were leaning against the van as he nudged your shoulder with his.

“Things change, darling.” The back door to the pub swung open and Brian stepped out, his guitar and amp in hand.

“How’d you like it?” He asked you, smiling wide as he approached you with his arms outstretched.

“Brian, you guys were amazing!” You gave him a quick hug before pulling away so he could put his stuff in the van. The back door opened again.

“Y/N Y/L/N, is that you?”

“Roger Taylor! Long time no see.” Wrapping his arms around you, he picked you up and spun you around causing you to squeal.

“Far too long.” When he put you down, your eyes met Brian’s confused look.

“You two know each other?” He asked.

“Not biblically,” You rolled your eyes. “But we used to hang around the same crowd.” Laughing, you turned back to Roger. “It’s been a while, I didn’t know you joined a new band? I thought your mother specifically made you leave your drums at home so this wouldn’t happen?”

“She did, but with some bongos and a bit of determination, I managed to find a band desperate enough to take me.”

“Watch it, Taylor,” Brian warned. “There are plenty of other drummers in the sea.” He turned to Freddie. “Do you play the drums? A position just opened up in my band.”

“Hey!” Roger crossed his arms.

“Actually, darling. I was hoping to talk to you about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, not much to read, but hopefully it gets more awkward in the next chapter.


	5. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on getting here much sooner, not to mention passing this stage, but here we are. Chapter five and only now have you stayed the night. You know when people say that their characters take hold of the story, well Brian has. I don't know my dudes

 

It had been an odd few weeks, you were so used to a chaotic schedule, but as of late you had started falling into a pattern. Mary and you would spend every lunch hour together, it had practically become the only way you’d see her since she decided to ditch you every night to hang out with Freddie. Then in the evening, it was unproductive studying and dinners alone, that is ‘till you ran into Brian one night. You were sitting at a table in the library, face down in a book when someone sat next to you causing you to look up fast. Brian laughed deeply, pulling off the piece of paper stuck to your face.

“Why must we always meet like this?” He pulled out a few papers from his bag and began to work. The two of you sat side by side in silence for a couple of hours, you hadn’t been able to focus all day, but for some reason, with Brian by your side, you felt calm and focused. “What are you doing for dinner?” He asked when you started to pack your things away.

“I don’t have any plans.” Tucking your hair behind your ear, you slung your bag over your shoulder.

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Brian began throwing his stuff in his bag. “There is this new restaurant down the road I’ve been wanting to try.”

“I’d love to.” You replied with an easy smile.

~

Since then, Brian and you have spent every weekday evening together. You’d study for a few hours before grabbing dinner and he’d inevitably walk you home, occasionally stopping to star gaze. It had become a comfortable constant. On the weekends you would go to his gigs, Freddie and Mary would tag along as Fred was still trying to convince the band that they needed him.

“I’m sorry, love. I wouldn’t do this to you if I wasn’t desperate,” Mary said as she sat across from you, eating a salad. “But it’s been weeks since we’ve properly had sex. The car isn’t cutting it anymore, and his roommate is always there. You understand, right?” You rolled your eyes, leaning back in your chair.

“You’re asking me to be homeless for one night. Where am I supposed to go?”

“Don’t you have someone you can stay with? What about Heather? I thought you guys were close?” _Yeah…not an option._ It had been months since you last spoke to her. “Or maybe…” Mary trailed off, playing with her food. “You could go out, find a date and get laid.”

“Mary!”

“What? I can’t help it if I’m concerned. I know for a fact it’s been months since you’ve gotten any.” She wasn’t wrong before you started dating Oliver, you’d go out seemingly every other night. After the breakup, she assumed you’d go back to your old ways, instead you’ve practically become a nun.

“Well, I’m fine. Thank you very much. And fine, kick me out, but don’t come crying to my grave when I get murdered in my sleep because you’ve forced me out onto the streets.”

“Thank you!” She squealed, leaning over the table to give you a hug.

~

You had planned on just spending the night in the library, it was open 24 hours and there were some semi-comfortable couches, but after two hours you knew it wasn’t happening. Groaning as you sat up, you knew there was only one place you could go.

“Hello?” Brian answered the door after a second knock, his half-lidded eyes greeted you.“Y/n? It’s late, what are you doing here?” His eyes widened as he placed his hands on your shoulders, looking you over. “Oh, my God! Are you ok?!” You couldn’t help but blush, finding his concern endearing.

“Yes, Bri. I’m ok, Mary just kicked me out for the night and I have nowhere to go.” Relief washed over him.

“Did you two have a row?”

“No, Freddie’s spending the night.” His eyebrows shot up in realization.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” Teetering on your heels, you chewed the inside of your mouth. “Is there any way I could stay with you tonight?”

“Of course,” He quickly stepped aside, motioning for you to enter. “What are friends for?”

“Roger won't mind?”

“No, he’s barely here anyway.” Brian yawned, waving his hand in the direction of Roger’s side of the room. “You can just take his bed, the sheets are clean.” You took his word for it, throwing your bag on the bed before digging through it. It was well past midnight and you were desperate for sleep.

“Could you…um.” Holding your PJ’s in your hand, you felt awkward.

“Oh, yeah.” He went to lay down in his bed and turned to face the wall, giving you some privacy.

“Thanks.” Changing quickly, you walked over to turn off the lamp and crawl into bed. The room quickly filled with the sound of his soft snoring.

Awoken by a loud alarm, your eyes shot open. Confusion took over, you didn’t recognize any of your surroundings, causing you to accidentally tumble out of bed, landing on your face. Brian stepped into the room just in time to see you fall, walking over to the nightstand, he turned off the alarm.

“Good morning, graceful as always I see.” He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair was still wet from just showering. It was odd to see his hair when it wasn’t a perfect halo of curls, at least that’s what you told yourself when you found yourself unable to look away from him. You rolled your eyes, or at least you tried to, groaning as you stood up.

“What time is it?”

“8:30”

“Oh, shit! I’ve got to go!” You quickly grabbed your stuff and ran out of his room. Only to return a second later. “Thank you for letting me stay the night!” Brian turned to see you flash him a smile before disappearing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop there you go, tune in next time where I'll be showcasing even more word babble


	6. Dreams and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha Why am I awake? Y'all, I should be reading my psychology textbook but instead, I'm daydreaming about Brian.

 

 

You were grateful for that night he took you in, and eternally in his debt the night it happened again, but after the third time, you were just plain sorry. Once Mary realized you actually had a place to stay, she started kicking you out even more. Eventually, you were spending almost every other night at Brian’s, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit. Soon, the two of you had grown accustomed to sharing a room, falling into a pattern, creating a flow between each other. Today was one of the rare times when you woke up before him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Placing a cup of coffee on his nightstand, you sat at Roger’s desk, going over your coursework.

“‘Morning.” His voice was gravelly when he first woke up, not that you noticed or cared, It definitely didn’t do anything for you. Taking a sip of his coffee, he sat up.

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing,” You said, looking over at him. “But what I don’t understand is the princess space cadet dream and why I’m in it.” Almost choking on his drink, his face turned red.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You couldn’t help but smile as he tried to avoid your gaze. “I can’t control what I dream about you know.” He said with a sigh.

“You didn’t fall asleep ‘till after two again, didn’t you?” Looking back down at your work, you picked up where you left off.

“How do you know? You were out like a light.” Getting up, he made his way to the closet, pulled out a shirt and began to get dressed. You pretended not to look as he pulled his shirt over his head, replacing it with a new one.

“Because, when you get stressed about school, you can’t sleep, and when you can’t sleep you tend to have weird dreams and wake up late.” You shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What could you have done about it?” It was almost eight, Brian needed to leave in the next minute or he’d be late for class. Picking up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder.

“I don’t know, we could’ve talked.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you were asleep,” He walked over to you. “I’m not going to wake you up for nothing.” Leaning down, he gave you a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve got to go, see you tonight.”

“It’s not nothing, besides, what are friends for?” You said, but he was already gone.

~

That night, you woke to the sounds of him tossing and turning. You glanced over at the clock, it was one am. Half asleep and tired, you got out of bed and walked over to his, crawling under the covers. You wrapped your arm around his waist, pressing your face against his back and his movements stopped.

“What are you doing?” His voice was soft as he whispered.

“You’re alright, It’s going to be ok.” Your thumb rubbed small circles over his shirt and you could feel him relax against you. If only for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not used to being the little spoon…I don’t like it.” You laughed, retracting your arm as he rolled over, motioning for you to do the same. His arm came to wrap around you, pulling you against his chest as he shoved his face in the crook of your neck. His breath was warm against your skin and his hair tickled you, but you had never felt more at ease.

“Better?” He hummed in response and you rested your hand above his, intertwining your fingers. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, you followed close behind.

When you woke up, you found you had moved in the night. He was laying on his back and you were resting on his chest. The slow rise and fall of his breathing was coaxing you back to sleep, you so desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but you knew you had to get up for class. To your surprise, when you looked up, you found Brian awake, looking down at you.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Was the only excuse he gave. Your legs were tangled with each others and his fingers were laced in your hair, but for some reason, none of this bothered you.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, better than I have in years. Thank you.” You laid your head back down against his chest, not quite ready to move. “You know, It’s too late this semester, but I think we should find a place for the next school year.” Your heart flipped.

“What, like you want to be roommates?”

“Yeah, you’ve been the best roommate I’ve ever had and I’m pretty sure Freddie and Mary will be finding a place of their own.” You hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, too focused on making it through this semester.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, why not.” Moving, you sat up, looking down at him. “You’re right, I won't have a roommate, and you’re pretty easy to live with.” You shrugged. “Why not?”

~

It was eight pm when Roger came bursting into the dorm. Brian and you had already spent hours studying, becoming restless by the minute, there is only so much distressing a Beatles record can do.

“Hello, hello!” He exclaimed, bottle in hand as he shut the door, eyes falling on you. “Honey, I’m home. Did you miss me?” walking over to you, he placed a kiss on top of your head before doing the same with Brian, causing you to laugh.

“Have you finally decided to spend the night in your own bed?” Brian asked him, amusement in his voice.

“Well, it’s not mine anymore, now is it?” Roger sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes. “So, what are we doing tonight? It’s been so long since we’ve all had fun together.”You laughed, rolling your eyes.

“You struck out, didn’t you?”

“I struck out!” He begrudgingly admitted.

“It was bound to happen,” Brian stuck out his hand and you huffed, pulling out the money you owed him. “Pay up!”

“Ugh, you don’t have to be so smug about it, May.” Roger crossed his arms, pouting.

“I can’t believe you two had a bet against me, and you,” He said, pointing a finger in your direction. “Lost!?”

“I thought it would be at least another week ‘till this happened.” Brian scoffed.

“Its finals week, everyone is too busy freaking out over it to have sex.”

“No, it’s finals week, everyone is looking for a way to blow off some steam.” You retorted.

“I know I am,” Roger mumbled, taking a swig of his drink.

You tried to focus on your work, but Brian had given up an hour ago, opting to write music with Roger and your concentration was dwindling. A minute later, you joined them on the floor, taking a sip from Rogers bottle and laughing at the ridiculous lyrics they were coming up with.

“Did you hear about the big party that's happening Saturday, after finals?”

“No.” Brian and you reply at the same time.

“It’s going to be the hottest party of the school year, everyone’s talking about it…” He trailed off and you could tell there was something more he wanted to say. His hesitation confused you, then he looked up at you and you could sense something sad behind his eyes.

“What?”

“It’s…It’s being thrown by Oliver…and Elizabeth.” Your gaze fell down to the bottle in your hands.

“…Oh” Was all you managed to say, taking a swig, not noticing Brain’s eyes watching your every expression. “I’m not much of a party person anyway.”

“That’s definitely not true,” Roger laughed. “I’ve seen things I can’t forget. You, my friend, know how to party.”

“Yeah, well…I’m going to sit this one out.” Standing up, you handed the bottle back to Roger. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed.” Brian watched you leave the conversation, not completely understanding your reaction, not realizing he was the only one who didn’t know what had happened between you and Oliver

~

After a good ten minute argument, Roger won, forcing you to take his bed while he slept on the floor. Waking up before the boys, you decided to go get coffee for everyone. It was the beginning of a stressful week and you needed to start it off with something strong. When you got back, Brian was still asleep. Hearing you enter the room, Roger stumbled out of the closet, banging loudly as he did so, causing Brian to wake up.

“Y/n, y/n! I’ve got it! It’s brilliant, you’re going to love it!” He exclaimed, excitement in his voice, but your eyes were trained to Brian as you held up your hand to block your unwanted view of Roger.

“That’s great, Rog. I don’t know what you’re on about but I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” He was silent for a moment, but a second later he was standing next to you, fully clothed.

“I’m talking about the party!” Roger said, placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Rog, I already decided I wasn’t going.” Brian sent Roger a confused look as you walked away to grab the cups of coffee, handing them to the boys.

“Thanks, y/n,” Brian said with his gravelly voice, sending chills down your spine.

“Yeah, thanks. And yeah, yeah you could do, or,” Roger held up his hand so he could finish. “You could go with me as your date.”

“What?” You laughed out.

“Think about it! It’s perfect!”

“I don’t know about that.” Roger followed you as you walked over to the desk and sat down, too tired to stand for this conversation.

“Oh come on,” He knelt down in front of you, placing his hands on your knees. “You want him to be jealous, don’t you? Well, I’m a hot commodity, every girl wants me and every guy wishes he was me.” His voice was gradually getting softer as if he was discussing a top-secret mission. “You show up with me on your arm and you’re set.”

“Every girl?” You raised your eyebrows and he rolled his eyes before standing up.

“Ok, maybe not every girl,” Roger said, gesturing towards you. “But hey, then it’s foolproof, at least you know at the end of the date you won’t fall in love with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but cuddling him? Can I please? I'll stop, sorry. Let me know what you think! I stayed up to finish this bitch, so throw me a bone.


	7. The Hell Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this was supposed to only be like four chapters long, but here I am at number seven. As a warning though, I'm pretty sure there will only be two more chapters after this. Who fucking knows

It didn’t take long for Roger to convince you, his blue eyes did all the work. Once his scheme took hold in your thoughts, it was hard to deny how good it would feel to hold your head high with a handsome man on your arm. There wasn’t much time to fret about it anyway, finals had consumed your time. If you weren’t in class, Brian and you were studying. The two of you seemed to prefer each others company, even though you were both wildly different. Concentration was always a struggle for you, whereas he always concentrated too much, forgetting to eat and sleep. But maybe that was the point, you needed each other, Brian needed you to remind him to eat and you needed him around to keep your focus. You found it strange how Brian’s presence could calm you, all the loud thoughts wracking your mind would quiet when he sat next to you when you could feel the warmth radiating off him, almost as if he grounded you.

It was a Tuesday night, Brian and you had been in the library for lord knows how long. You were both sitting on a couch reading your respective books, when at some point you moved to rest your head on his shoulder, too sleep deprived and exhausted to hold yourself up. You couldn’t stop yourself as you started leaning into him, more and more, ‘till your head was now in his lap, your eyes still trained on your book. Brian didn’t protest so you carried on reading, the book becoming heavier in your hands, the words started to blur together and tears escaped you as your eyes protested. Letting out a yawn, you were fighting to stay awake, but when Brians free hand came down, softly stroking your hair, you were lost to the world.

He found a stopping point before looking down at you, smiling. Slowly he got up, trying not to wake you as he started packing up both of your things. Slinging on both bags, he bent down to pick you up and started carrying you to the car. You slept the entire way home, while Brian was stuck between passive aggressively dragging your ass to bed and finding you too cute to be mad at. Without thinking about it, he laid you down on his bed, taking off your shoes and tucking you in under the covers. He let out a groan when he realized what he had done and started to shuffle over to Roger’s bed, but your hand shot up to grab his wrist.

“Don’t leave me.” You softly whined. Brian was sure you were half asleep, but your grip on him was tight as you began to drag him back, moving over in the bed to make room for him. The bed dipped as he got under the covers with you, your limbs instantly wrapped around him as you pulled him closer to you, letting out a content sigh. His heart skipped a beat.

~

“Brian!” Looking up, he saw you running to him from across the hall, smiling like a maniac. “I did it!” slamming into him at full speed, you gave Brian a hug before pulling away, jumping up and down.

“Did what?” He laughed out.

“I just took Professor Hansen’s final and for once I didn't feel like crying!” People were giving you amused looks as they passed by, but you couldn’t care less. “I actually understood what was on the test and it was all thanks to you! Where where you at the beginning of the semester when I needed you!?”

“Well, we could have started hanging out sooner, but you were too embarrassed by yourself.” You punched his shoulder. “Also, that was all you. I just helped you out, you’re the one who did all the learning.” He was looking down at you with a goofy smile, one which you were probably returning to him.

“I have to go to my last class. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, we should go to the field.”

“Sounds perfect! I can’t wait!”

~

The relief of finals coming to an end was one that was short lived when you remembered you still had the party to go to. You nearly forgot, but Mary and you had plans to go shopping after you got out of your last class. It took about three hours of endless searching to finally find a dress that you could both agree on. It was a simple black dress, but it somehow hit you in all the right places, like no dress ever had before. Mary gasped when you stepped out.

“That’s it! That’s the one.” Your usual self-consciousness started to slowly fade, if only just slightly. You had to admit, this dress made you look _good_. “Oliver is going to be so jealous! No man will be able to resist you.” Rolling your eyes, you walked back into the dressing room to change, felling even more anxious about the party than before. “I mean it, y/n. You really look nice.” She said softly.

“Thanks, Mary.”

~

“Humpy Bong?”

“Humpy Bong.” He stated.

“What are you guys going to do without a lead singer?” Brian shot you an amused look. The two of you were laying on the grass, watching the night sky.

“You’re joking, right?”

“What?” You turned to look at him.

“Freddie’s already called a band meeting on Sunday.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“But he doesn’t even know how to play bass.”

“He claims his roommate knows how, says he’s good.”

“You know, now that I’m picturing it, I think you guys wouldn’t be half bad.” You sent him a cheeky smile.

“I’ll have you know,” He nudged you with his shoulder. “We’d make a damn alright band, thank you very much.” The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you went back to star gazing, but as if he had a sixth sense, he could tell something was off. “Are you worried about tomorrow night?” You sighed.

“Of course I am.” Eyes trained to the stars dancing before you, you replied.

“Do you even really want to go to it? We can just have a party of our own, you know.”

“I don’t know, it’s just…God,” Turning to look at him, you found his eyes were already on you. “I just want to see the look on his face, for him to know he didn’t break me, you know?” You’re both silent for a moment as you lay there, he’s so close you can see the lines of his face under the moonlight. You forget to breathe for a moment when his hand comes up to brush strands of hair out of your face. Heart beating so loud you were almost sure he could hear it.

“We should probably head back.” Without meaning to, it came out as a whisper.

“Yeah, probably.” His hand lingers on your face a second longer before moving, pulling you up with him.

The drive home was silent, not awkward, but apprehensive. “Just remember,” Brian said as you got out of the car to walk to your dorm. “No one can make you do anything. If you want to change your mind, at any point, it’s your right.”

~

Brian trudged into his dorm, it always felt like he had run a marathon at the end of finals week. He almost didn’t notice Roger in bed. “I didn’t expect to see you home, I thought you’d be out “celebrating”.” When Roger didn’t give him a sarcastic reply, Brian walked over to him. “Hey, are you ok?” He was curled up in bed and looked like hell.

“I’m sick.”

“You’re sick?” Roger coughed as if to prove his point.

“I think it’s a cold, I’m fine,” Reaching out, he grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose. “But I can’t take y/n tomorrow. You’re going to have to take her.”

“What?! I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Brian opened his mouth, but he couldn’t come up with a single reason. Well, he could, but there was no way he was going to say it. “Look, you’re just going to have to do it. This means a lot to her and I feel like an ass for backing out, so-” He broke out into a coughing fit. “So do me a favor and man up.”

“What makes you think she’d even want me to take her? I thought the whole reason this was going to work was because you're “hot commodity”.” Brian mimicked Roger’s voice.

“You’ll do the job just fine,” Roger sat up, wrapping his blankets around him. “But there’s something I have to tell you.” He motioned for Brian to sit down, so he did. “Look…I know I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but you need to know what happened. I don’t want you going to that party and dismissing her feelings just because Oliver seems like an alright guy.”

“I’d never-”

“Just listen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that? Stop with the cute shit and get to the "angst" and "smut", yeah yeah, alright. I'm working on it. Almost there. My apologies for all the mistakes I've made here and in life. Thanks for reading


	8. Unhappy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLLLright, this is a flashback chapter that fills in what happened between you and Oliver, if you can't tell. The next chapter should be the last one!

*

 _After a long day, you just wanted to come home and curl up in bed with Oliver. Unlocking the door, you stepped into the room to find Oliver already in bed…with Elizabeth. They scrambled to cover themselves as your hand quickly shot up to cover your mouth, not in shock, but because you felt the sudden urge to throw up. Maybe it_ was  _shock. Turning, you left the room, but Oliver followed close behind. Standing there for a moment, staring at the wall in front of you, trying to compose your thoughts as your world started to crumble._

 _“Say something!” He barked, you turned to face him. Oliver didn’t look remorseful, in fact, you were certain his upset state was due to the fact that he didn’t get to_ finish. _Keeping your silence, you watched him, unable to comprehend your situation. “What?!” His words were dripping with venom, filled with anger. “What? Are you going to yell?! Get mad?!” The image before you was one you had never seen before . Oliver had always been a calm and collected person, thats what had drawn you to him in the first place, you had had your fair share of hot head boyfriends and you thought he was different. But now, in this light, he was showing you his true colors and it scared you. “You_ never _get mad at me!”_

_“What?” Anger was starting to boil within you, suffocating your despair. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?!” It was late, but you didn’t care as your voice began to rise. He had already set the tone, you were just meeting it._

_“You never shout,” His face was red as he raked his hand through his hair. “You never get pissed! You’re always so damn understanding!” To say you were confused would be an understatement._ What the fuck is he on about? I never get mad? _“I’ve been trying all month to get you angry, but you never take the bait. You’re always so nice about everything, even when you are upset.”_

_“I still don’t understand what the fuck this has to do with you fucking my best friend!” Then it hit you. That fucking asshole. “Oh, fuck you! How long has this been going on?!”His gaze fell to the floor. “How! Long!”_

_“Three months…” You huffed out a laugh. It was so obvious now. The little shit had been feeling guilty, but he figured if he could get you to end things, if he could get you mad, you’d cheat as well or just end it all together so he wouldn’t have to._ _He was a fucking coward._

_“Wow.” Crossing your arms, you shook your head. Two years and this is what it had crumbled down to._

_“You never pay attention to me any more,” He started digging for a way out, but the hole only got bigger. “Stopped saying ‘I love you’. You’re always more concerned about your school work than me.”_

_“I’m trying to get an education, Oliver!” Rambling, he continued._

_“And you never come to my games.” A twinge of guilt hit you, you had always felt bad about that._

_“You know I couldn’t.” He payed no mind to your words, he kept talking, giving out excuse after excuse for his actions, blaming it all on you. You couldn’t stand there and listen to it any longer, his words hitting you like daggers. You had loved him, given him your heart, your time, watching him stand there ripping it all up was too much. But before you could leave, Elizabeth stepped out, draped in bed sheets_

_“You know, he told me about everything.” She placed a hand on her hip, “I’m sorry, but when you ignore someone for so long, they’re going to leave, it's inevitable.” Disgust was too kind a word for what you were feeling. You looked at her dead in the eyes._

_“Maybe so, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you repeatedly fucked my boyfriend.” Looking over, you gave Oliver one last glance. “And that doesn’t give you an excuse for fucking my best friend!” Turning, you left without looking back._

_A few hours later you called Oliver’s roommate and asked him if he’d bring you anything you had left behind. You never wanted to see that dorm room again. There was a knock at your door and you opened it a second later. Roger stood there with a box of your stuff in his hands, but he immediately put it down to pull you into a tight hug._

_“Oh, love. I’m sorry.” Up until this point you had yet to cry, but as he held your face to his chest, you couldn’t stop the tears. Without letting you go, he shoved the box into your room, leading you to the bed and sat you both down. “He told me what he did. Y/n, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, I would have made him tell you.” You pulled away from him as you tried to stifle your sobs._

_“I know, Rog.” He wiped away your tears. “Thanks for bringing my stuff.”_

_“Of course, love.” He stayed there for a long time as you cried, telling him what happened. Roger and you had never really hung out without Oliver, save for the occasional mornings, when the two of you would silently sip your coffee. You had always liked him. Sure, he slept around a lot, but you were never one to judge people on their pastimes, not to mention he was always a gentleman with all the girls he went out with. You had never been more thankful for his presence as he sat listening to you, consoling you the best he could. If it weren’t for him, you would have had no one to turn to. Not only had you lost Elizabeth as a friend, but Heather soon after. Then again, if they could do this to you, were they really your friends? You met Mary a few weeks later, she was nothing like them. You only saw Roger one other time after that, your paths diverted, but when Brian reunited you both that night at the pub, you couldn’t have been happier._

_***_

_~_

Brian sat with his elbows on his knees as Roger told him about that night, a rolodex of emotions spun inside him. “So…Just promise me you’ll look out for her, alright?” Brian cleared his throat.

“Of course I will.”

“And don’t beat the shit out of Oliver,” Roger smiled at him as Brian shot him an annoyed look.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Without inviting me.” He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it????? A chapter full of "angst"! I'm not very good at writing angst so apologies. Let me know what you think! *cries over keybord*


	9. Ready for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is not the last chapter. I have way more written than this, but I haven't finished yet and its been a minute, so I figure I could break it up and throw you a bone. I'm hoping to finish tomorrow. Also, ten is a much nicer number.

“What do you mean he’s sick?” Brushing passed Brian, you had to see this for yourself. It was early afternoon and you had come over to hang out with the boys when Brian told you the news. Sure enough, Roger was curled up under the covers, tissues surrounding him. “Oh, Rog.” Your voice was sympathetic as you walked over to him.

“I’m sorry, y/n.” He croaked, blue eyes filled with remorse.

“It’s ok.” Giving him a soft smile, you turned to face Brian again. “So what do you want to do tonight, since the plan is canceled?”

“Actually-” Brian began but was cut off by Roger.

“No, love. The plan is still on, Brian’s going to take you.”

“What?” You tried not to sound as nervous as you felt.

“I’m not going to let my illness ruin this. I’ll make sure Brian looks hot, don’t worry about it, and he’ll come to pick you up just like I was going to do. Besides,” Roger said with certainty. “It would be more believable with Brian. Anyone who knows us knows were just friends, but everyone on campus totally thinks you and Brian are fucking.” Your mouth hung open at his frankness, but you knew he wasn’t wrong. People had mistaken the both of you for a couple on numerous occasions, not to mention no guy had asked you out since you started spending most of your free time with Brian. It wouldn’t be as hard to fool people, there was believable chemistry between the two of you, but what concerned you was your feelings. Faking a relationship with Roger would be the easiest thing, like he had said, at least you knew you wouldn’t fall for him, but doing that with Brian? Lord knows you were already passing the “crush” stage and getting dangerously close to falling head over heels, though you would never admit it. You rarely let yourself think about him for too long, but if you had to give in to your desires for the night, you weren’t sure you could go back to hiding your feelings. Biting your lip, you looked over at Brian.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He was always so concerned about what you wanted, you fell a little more for him every time he looked at you with those gentle, concerned eyes. _Damn it._ “I know this wasn’t the original plan, so no hard feelings, I’d understand it if you don’t want me.”

“Brian,” You laughed, placing a hand on his arm to stop his rambling. “I want to go through with it, of course, I want you.” Regretting the words as they left your mouth, you tried to backtrack. “I mean, you’d be much better company than Rog, he complains too much.”

“Hey!”

~

 

To say you were nervous would be an understatement. Now that it was Brian who was taking you, everything felt different. Your cute black dress all of a sudden felt too sexy like you were trying too hard, but Mary insisted you looked perfect. Mary was wearing a beautiful champagne dress that seemed to glide with her as she moved about the room. After you both were finished getting ready, Mary looked stunning as always and you had to admit you didn’t look half bad.

“Y,n, you look incredible, Brian is going to die when he sees you!” She squealed in delight. Giving her a forced smile, you tried to stifle your nerves as the clocked ticked closer to your demise. At least that’s what it felt like, certain you’d screw this up somehow. A knock at the door sent your thoughts to their graves.

“You look ravishing, darling.” Freddie pulled Mary in for a kiss before looking in your directions. “And may I say, y/n, you’re looking enchanting tonight.”

“Thanks, Freddie. You don’t look so bad yourself. He gave you a twirl, laughing.

“You sure you don’t want us to wait?” Mary asked, already picking up her clutch. You waved them off.

“Yes, go have fun.” Soon you were alone, and it was getting harder to breathe. When it came to you, talents were few and far between, but worrying excessively over everything and anything was always something you seemed to excel at. Then there was another knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, you smoothed your dress down and opened it.

“Hello.” You gave Brian a wide smile, a failed attempt at hiding your nerves, he was always able to see right through you.

“Hi,” Brian stood tall, looking delectable as ever. The sent of his cologne mixed with his aftershave was irresistible _and just plain rude_. “You look incredible.” He said breathlessly as his eyes took you in.

“Why, thank you.” You replied bashfully. “You look wonderful.” Brian laughed softly, looking down at his feet.

“Do I? Roger dressed me, I wasn’t allowed any say.”

“That sound’s about right,” You giggled, Roger was always confident in his fashion sense. “And yes, Brian, you look lovely.”

“Thanks,” He leaned forward giving you a kiss on the cheek. “Shall we get going?”

“Yes, let’s.” Sticking his arm out for you, you graciously accepted, intertwining your arm with his.

The slight breeze made you cling closer to Brian as the two of you walked along. The party wasn’t far from his dorm and you knew you’d both be drinking, so you decided to walk. “So…” He started as he bit his lip and looked down at you. “What are the rules? Just so I don’t cross any lines.” Glancing up at him, you quickly looked forward again.

“Oh, um…” To say you hadn’t thought about this would be a lie, but you didn’t want him to know that. “I guess we should just do what we’d normally do with our partners.”

“So touching, hugging,…kissing?” Your stomach did a summer salt.

“All on the table.” Licking your lips, you kept your gaze straight ahead.

“Ok,” Brian was silent for a moment. “Because when I’ve had a bit to drink, I can get…well, let’s just say I become very affectionate.” A laugh escaped you as you prayed he couldn’t feel your heart pounding in your chest.

“That’s fine, Brian. In fact, that’s good. When I was with Oliver, I was pretty handsy, even when sober.” Looking down, you realized. “If I don’t lay it on thick, he might become suspicious.” Worry laced your voice. Brian stopped the both of you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Hey, it’s ok. I promise when we go in there no one will have any doubts.” One of his hands came up, lightly holding your chin. “Ok?”

“Ok.” As you began to walk again, it was becoming clear to you that it wasn’t the party that was worrying you, it was your overflowing feelings. Before you knew it, you were standing outside the building.

“Alright,” He turned to you. “Last chance, you’re sure you want to do this? We could always just go get ice cream.”

“Tempting proposition, May.” You giggled. “But we’re already dressed up and we’re already here.” Shrugging, you laced your fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Ready for this?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm writing smut right now, so...unless I decide to watch more Midsomer Murder, the last chapter should be out soon. If anyone cares. (But seriously, Gwilym in Midsomer Murder is killing me). As always, let me know what you thought of the chapter!!!
> 
> And I'm sorry for all the mistakes.


	10. It Was Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't know. It's 3:30 am, I'm just trying to live my life. This is over 3,000 words. I'm tired, so apologies for the mistakes. Also sorry for the smut, in advance. It's been a long journey, my eyeballs are dry and I repeat too many words. But on the plus side, Gwil exists. 
> 
> And so does "Brian MAY- Brian MAY "
> 
> (This is hella rated M for sMut)

~

The party was loud and in full swing. Crowds had always made you anxious and overwhelmed, but Brian’s arm was wrapped around your waist, like your own personal anchor. “Drink?”

“Yes, please.” Anything to calm your nerves. As he left to find some liquid courage, you spotted Mary and quickly made your way over to her.

“So we’re parked, it’s dark and we’re going at it like animals when we hear a knock on our window!” She’s talking to a couple you didn’t recognize, telling a story you’ve heard too many times. “We think we’re done for. Rolling down the window, we’re expecting to see a cop, but instead, it’s this desperate kid, in nothing but his nickers, asking us if we had any spare condoms!” Mary nudges you, causing the couple to notice your presence. “Thankfully, y/n over here had stolen forty condoms earlier that day-”

“I didn’t steal them and it was more like thirty.” You told the couple as she continued to talk.

“And I had taken a few. I have never seen such instant relief and appreciation.” They all laughed, but you were distracted by Brian who was suddenly at your side again. Handing you your drink, he kissed your temple before turning to the couple.

“Hey, John, Veronica,” He gave them a warm smile, gesturing to you. “This is y/n, my girlfriend.” Shaking their hands, you were sure your face was turning red.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” You told John as Brian’s arm found its way around your waist again.

“And I you! Brian hasn’t shut up about you since I met him.” John chuckled as Freddie appeared suddenly, joining him.

“It’s true, darling.” Fred laughed, taking a swig of his drink. “Our Brian is very smitten with you, it’s quite adorable really.”

“Your Brian?” You said, turning, you gave Brian a side hug, resting your face against his chest. “Might I remind you he was mine before you had met him, not to mention I was the one that introduced you both.”

“She’s got a point, Fred.” Brian agreed, tightening his arm around you. John just laughed harder as Freddie waved you off.

After a drink or two, you had become tired of small talk and Brian could sense it. Dragging you towards the first open chair you’d seen all night, he sat down motioning for you to sit in his lap. You hesitated, but complied, leaning into him as he wrapped you up in his arms. “How are you?” He whispered for only you to hear.

“Now that I’m in your arms? Not bad.” His chuckle vibrated through you.

“Is that so?” You hummed in response, your eyes scanned the room. “Do you see him?” It had been an hour or so and you had still yet to see Oliver, not that you were upset about it, but the suspense was killing you. You shook your head.

“Enough about me, how are you?”

“Well, I’ve got a couple drinks in me and a beautiful girl at my side, life couldn’t be better.” Lightly hitting his chest, you laughed not knowing how to process his words.

“Oh, please.” Your laughter caught in your throat when you found a pair of eyes staring right at you. Quickly you turned to look at Brian. He could hear the panic in your voice. “Kiss me.” You didn’t have to say it twice. In a matter of seconds, his lips were on yours, kissing you softly. Your eyes fluttered shut as he cupped your cheek. Slowly, you ran your hand up his chest, your thumb tracing his jawline before your fingers sunk into his hair. He let out a small moan and you deepened the kiss. You couldn’t remember why you started kissing him, but you never wanted to stop. One of his hands found an exposed patch of skin causing you to shiver. If neither one of you had to breathe, you were pretty sure you’d have kissed all night, but all too soon you had to break away. Resting your forehead against his, you tried to steady your breathing.

“What was that about?” His voice was hoarse, his breath hot against your lips.

“I saw him staring at us.”

“Oh,” He licked his lips, drawing your eyes to them, they were swollen and red. _They looked delicious._ Brian began to move, forcing you both to stand up. Taking your hand in his, he led you out onto the balcony. “Are you ok?” He asked once you two were alone.

“Yeah, yeah.” You aggressively nodded your head, running a hand through your hair. “I’m alright.” Finally, you looked up at him, his eyes were filled with concern. You placed a hand on his cheek. “Honestly Brian, I’m ok. I just didn’t want him coming over to talk to us, plus we haven’t kissed all night, though that might look suspicious.” He seemed to accept your word. But I didn’t know you’d be such a good kisser.” You laughed and his face turned red.

“I could say the same for you.” A smile pulled at your lips, his response unexpected.

“Oh?” Pinching his cheek, you dropped your hand. “I’m just going to go get us something to drink. Be right back.”

“Ok.” You gave him a chaste kiss before turning to leave.

It didn’t take long to grab some drinks, the crowd was starting to thin and Oliver was nowhere in sight. As you turned the corner, nearing the balcony, you could hear two people heatedly talking.

“Look mate, I’m just trying to warn you!” Oliver’s voice made your stomach turn.

“Honestly, I couldn’t give a shit about anything you have to say.” Brian bit back.

“If you don’t want my advice, it’s your funeral. Just know you’re wasting your time with y/n.” You set the drinks down as you tried to sneak a glance.

“And why is that?” Brian was looking everywhere except at him as Oliver stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. _Big mistake._

“She’s selfish, loyal to only her.”

“That’s rich coming from you, don’t you think?” _So he knew._

“I don’t know what she’s told you, but every story has two sides. I’m telling you, the bitch only cares about herself.” Oliver had no chance. Brian’s eyes snapped to Oliver, anger steamed off of him as he grabbed the hand that was touching him and bent it so that he was holing it at an unnatural angle behind Oliver’s back. He let out a cry of pain.

“If I hear her name leave your lips again, I will break your arm. No, if you so much as think about her, I _will_ break your face. Got it?” Oliver nodded his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Got it.” He croaked out. Brian immediately let go of him, pulling Oliver upright again, smoothing out his shirt.

“It’s not nice to call a lady that, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Oliver swallowed thickly.

“Good,” He gave him a fake smile. “Now go find your date and keep your opinions to yourself.” You quickly stepped back, turning away so Oliver wouldn’t see you as he stormed past.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had a sexy threatening and commanding side.” You said, walking out onto the balcony. Brian’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, y/n.” He turned to you, placing his hands on your shoulder. “How much did you hear?”

“I only got the tail end.” He shut his eyes and sighed, he looked relieved. “Why, what did he say that got you so angry?”

“As soon as you left he came up to me, started small talking. I didn’t actually know who he was…’till he started talking about you. God, that guy is a prick. He was saying…” Brian stopped and bit his lip, contemplating his next words. “You know what? It doesn’t matter now. Point is, he completely bought us and I don’t think he’ll be thinking about you anytime soon.” If you were completely honest with yourself, Brian had never looked more attractive. Though you had never seen him get aggressive before, as you watched what had unfolded a few minutes earlier, you could still read Brian so clearly. It was as if you had a cheat code. It didn’t scare you in the least bit.

“How did you know about him cheating on me?” Your tone wasn’t hostile, but rather curious.

“Roger told me everything, he insisted I needed to know,” The answer was good enough for you, Roger had never been good at keeping secrets unless it was serious, but Brian kept rambling. “I figured you would have told me when you were ready, but he didn’t give me much choice and quite honestly I’m glad he told me. If I had found out later what a gigantic dick he was and I hadn’t done anything I-” Cutting him off, you lightly kissed him. As you pulled back to look at him, his mouth followed you for a second, not wanting to let go. Brian’s eyes fluttered open, watching your features before they fell to your lips, it was your only warning before his lips crashed into yours again, hot and needy, you reciprocated eagerly. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him as you backed him up against the railing. You were not entirely sure how long you had been kissing him for, but it was starting to get heated and though you’ve had your fair share of wild adventures, having sex on the balcony wasn’t one you wanted to pursue. As you broke away, he held your face and you rested your hands on top of his.

“So, is it safe to say that ‘best friends’ isn’t what we are anymore?” You asked as Brian’s hands started to roam your body, his lips peppered kisses along your jawline.

“I prefer to think of a relationship as the next chapter of friendship.” A giggle escaped you before his lips found yours again. “And did you call me sexy?” He pulled away, cocking his eyebrow.

“Can we move this somewhere else?” Your hips pressed against him, even though the fabric, you could feel his warmth.

“Getting impatient, are we?” He growled as you continued to grind into him. Leaning up to whisper in his ear as your hand found his bulge, gently squeezing it, causing him to gasp.

“Looks like I’m not the only one, I can feel your impatience growing.” Brian grabbed your hand and he began hurriedly leading you back inside, talking over his shoulder.

“Roger’s sick and I’m assuming Mary and Freddie are at your place,” It wasn’t hard to follow his train of thought and soon you began looking for an empty room. After three tries you finally found an unlocked door, but as you stepped inside you quickly stopped, causing Brian to bump into you. It was, in fact, occupied. A woman was laid out on the bed moaning, her waist down was cover by a blanket.

“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry.” A man emerged from under the sheet with a wide grin on his glistening face. “Roger?!”

“What the fuck, Roger?” Brian questioned. “What happened to you being sick?!” Crossing your arms, you waited for his response, the woman on the bed looking absolutely confused.

“Yeah…That was a lie.” Brian and you rolled your eyes at the same time. “It was all Freddie’s idea, well…most of it. We were all tired of seeing you dance around each other.”

“You could have at least told us the dorm was empty, mate.” Brian huffed causingRoger’s smile to grow.

“You’re right, but now you know. So please,” He waved you off. “Go fuck each other’s brains out and let me get back to what I was doing.” He didn’t wait for you to leave as he dove back into his “task”. Before you could close the door, Brian leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Do you see what he’s doing to her?” His hands found your hips, slightly pressing his fingers into your skin. “I want to do that to you.” Heat began to pool between your legs, your face turned crimson. Not only had his bold suggestion sent a spark down your spine, but the erotic scene playing before you was getting hotter by the minute. Quickly, you shut the door, turning to face him. There was still a look of uncertainty in his eyes as if he was waiting for you to change your mind about him.

“You just _want_ to?” A smile grew on his face as he took your hand in his again.

“No, I’m going to.” He began leading you both out of the building.

It was dark and cold out as the both of you hurried along. You hadn’t walked very far when he decided to pull you into an alleyway causing you to squeal. Brian gently backed you up against the wall, kissing you soundly. His hand traveled up one of your legs causing you to wrap it around him. His palm was warm as he lightly caressed your thigh. Breaking for air, he began kissing your neck, leaving little bite marks any time your breath hitched as if he was making a trail to come back to later.

“Brian.” It meant to be a warning, but it came out more like a plea. He just hummed against your skin. You cleared your throat. “Brian.” Lifting his head, he looked at you.

“Did I do something wrong?” With your leg, you pulled him closer to you, slowly grinding into him. The friction caused the both of you to sigh.

“Far from it, in fact, I’m loving this a little too much.” You groaned. “Take me home.” Brian leaned forward to whisper into your ear.

“As you wish, y/n,” Kissing your earlobe. “But I must admit, I’m awfully hungry.” His voice was husky and you could feel yourself getting wetter as he continued to talk. “I can’t wait to taste you.” An embarrassing moan escaped you causing him to chuckle. Pulling away from you, he took off his jacket and placed it around your shoulders. “Here, you must be cold, you’re shivering.” You punched his shoulder, laughing.

“Oh, just you wait, you cocky bastard. Two can play that game.”

The two of you couldn’t get back fast enough, fumbling through the lobby and running up the stairs, but finally, he got the door open, you were both alone. Standing apart, you watched each other for a moment, chests heaving. In the dim light it was hard to tell if this had all been a dream, but when he closed the distance, lips hot against yours, you knew it was too good to be true. His hands found the zipper of your dress and your fingers began making work of his clothes. Breaking away only to discard his shirt, he kissed you with even more passion, that is ‘till you tripped while trying to take your shoes off causing you to land on your ass. Brian was shocked at first, looking down at you before you both erupted in laughter. Grabbing you by the waist, he pulled you back up, then started taking off his shoes as well. Soon he was only in his boxers.

“Now that’s unfair, don’t you think?” He asked, stepping closer to you.

“What?” You began kissing his collarbone, making your way up his neck as he backed you up, lifting you to sit on the bed.

“You’re wearing more clothes then I am.” Trailing up his jawline, you gave him a kiss, spreading your legs for him to step between.

“You’re so very right, how rude of me.” Reaching behind, you unclasped your bra, tossing it across the room. “There, all fare and square.” Brian’s hands traveled from your hips, up your body as he ran his thumbs over the skin just under your breasts, you shivered. His eyes shot up to yours, asking for permission, you nodded. He cupped you, needing gently before pinching one of your nipples, causing you to moan. His mouth found your neck, leaving love bits in the same spots he had earlier, eliciting soft gasps that fell from your lips. But he didn’t stay long, soon his mouth began traveling, kissing down your collarbone, your chest, ‘till his mouth found one of your nipples. His actions were slow as he listened to the sounds you were making, figuring out what made you groan in pleasure. His hands began moving toward your hips again, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. Rubbing small circles on your skin, he kissed you again before lowering himself between your thighs.

“This ok?” Brian asked, his hands softly running up your legs.

“Yes.” Your voice was hoarse, your eyes trained to his movement as you squirmed under his touch. He began kissing up your thighs, nipping at your skin causing you to moan.

“Lean back a bit, love.” Brian’s breath was hot against you. Listening to him, you laid back on your elbows. “Tell me, do you want me to use my fingers, my mouth or both.” His thumb brushed over your clothed clit ever so lightly, you jumped.

“B-Both, please.” His fingers hooked around your panties, pulling them down, the cold air made you realize just how wet you were. Slowly, he dragged a finger through your drenched pussy, the sensation causing you to close your eyes.

“Baby, your dripping. Is this all for me?” Looking down at him, you opened your mouth to reply, but all that left you was a whimper as you watched him suck his finger clean. “You taste so sweet.”

“Please.” Your hips bucked, desperate for some friction. Brian gripped your thighs, placing them over his shoulders as one of his arms came round to hold your hips in place.

“Don’t be afraid to use your voice, love.” He gently starts licking strips up your slit, causing you to squirm beneath his hold. His tongue dipped inside you as his nose brushed against your clit driving you wild, he began to rub a little harder. Your hands gripped the sheets as you began moaning. Pulling away, a finger slowly started to pump in and out of you, his tongue softly swirled around your clit. The hand he was using to hold your hips down slipped away as he began to palm himself. As Brian added another finger, he pulled his neglected cock out from his boxers, rubbing his thumb over his head, causing him to groan. The vibration sending tingles up your spine, your fingers curled in his hair, pulling slightly, eliciting another moan from him. Soon, you were a heaving mess.

“Brian. Brian, I’m-” Humming against you, he curled his fingers, pushing you over the edge. It takes a moment for you to regain your composure and your vision. Standing up, Brian wiped his mouth and you moved to get on your knees, but he quickly stopped you.

“Oh, no.” You stood back up, pouting.

“But-”

“If you do that, I won’t last.” Spinning him around, you pushed him back against the bed.

“Fine, but I want to ride you.” A smile grew on his face as he laid down.

“I’m ok with that.” Climbing up, you straddled him, bending forward to give him a kiss. Your hand wrapped around his cock and he bit your lip, groaning. Pulling away, you looked down, your mouth watering at the sight of him.

“Promise me,” You said, leaning down to whisper in his ear as you began to rock your pussy over his cock. “That I’ll get to suck your dick tomorrow.” His fingers dug into your hips as he let out a moan.

“Yes. I promise anything you want.” Giggling softly, you kissed along his jawline.

“Is that all I have to do to get my way?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” His voice was strained, his eyes shut tight. Lifting up, you positioned him before looking at him again. Brian’s eyes were watching your every move, he nodded and you slowly guided his cock inside you. Moaning when you finally took all of him, loving the sensation of being filled. Brian’s head was thrown back exposing his neck, so you leaned forward, finding his sweet spot, you began to work on a hickey as you gently rocked your hips. After a minute, he was a writhing mess beneath you, begging for you to move. Placing your hands on his chest, you began to bounce up and down, his hips rose to meet you. It didn’t take long to find a rhythm. “Lean back.” His voice was gruff and commanding. Doing as you were told, you leaned back, causing him to hit you right where you needed it. You screamed out his name as you came crashing down, tightening around his cock as you did, milking his own orgasm from him. Collapsing forward, you rolled to the side as you tried to catch your breath.

“We should have done this sooner.” You said roughly, your voice worn-out. His hand found yours, lacing your fingers together, he brought your hand up to his lips.

“It was worth the wait.” You hummed in agreement. Brian sat up, fondly looking down at you, tucking a strand of loose hair behind your ear. Bending down, he kissed your nose.“You’re so beautiful,” He kissed your cheek. “Especially when you’re screaming my name.” He kissed your other cheek. “I could look at you all day,” Finally, his lips met yours, kissing you softly. “But I wasn’t lying earlier when I said I was hungry.” A laugh erupted from you. You had to admit you were pretty hungry as well, especially after the workout you just had.

“Do you want to take a shower, then go down to Mel’s. They’re open 24 hours.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANd there we go, I don't have much to say. But I would highly appreciate any and all comments, I've put my heart and soul into this...wait...did Roger say that about 'I'm in love with my car' in Borhap...good God I need to go to sleep 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love all of you

**Author's Note:**

> There that is! Feedback and comments are always loved and appreciated, so please don't be afraid to say something! I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> *these exclamation marks feel passive-aggressive... they're not...I'm just yelling!!*


End file.
